Love and Murder
by FredWeasleyFan1302
Summary: Luna is murdered, 11 students are the main suspects but who is the real culprit and who can be trusted?
1. The Murder

**Takes place during Order Of The Phoenix**

 **I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

 **All rights go to Jk Rowling and Wb**

 _ **Love and Murder**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Murder**_

Harry's hand itched like mad but he knew that if he mentioned this or drew attention to his hand, Hermione would lecture him on how he should tell Professor McGonagall and he couldn't be doing with one of her lectures while he was trying to eat his fourth helping of trifle. Besides he was feeling bad enough as it was. You see 3 days ago when Umbridge had caught Dumbledore's Army training, she had subjected them to a particularly nasty punishment, writing about what they'd done wrong until it was etched into their skin. He looked around to see if the other members of the DA were coping ok. However, his expression quickly changed from a smile (like the one he had given Ginny) to bewilderment as his eyes fell on the Ravenclaw table. Ron seemed to notice this.

" _What's wrong Harry?_ " He asked curiously through spoonfuls of trifle and ice cream.

" _It's just, Luna's not here and it's not like her to miss dinner_ " Harry admitted. Ron spun around after he said and when he turned back he had the same expression etched across his face.

" _You don't think something could've happened to her_?" He asked looking shaken

" _I don't know, Malfoy looks a bit more arrogant than usual tonight though_ " Harry said eyeing Malfoy with bitter hatred. He could've sworn that he saw Hermione blush at the mention of Malfoy's name.

" _Honestly, you two_ " She smiled brightly, " _She'll be fine there is nothing or noone dangerous at Hogwarts_ "

" _Oh of course there isnt_ " Fred and George Weasley piped up sarcastically, nearly choking on their pumpkin juice. Ignoring the malicious glare that Hermione had shot at them, George continued. " _There's only_ "

" _A three headed dog_ "

" _Giant killer spiders_ "

" _A basilisk_ "

" _Werewolves_ "

" _Snape_ "

" _And Malfoy_ " they chorused together.

" _Shut up_ " Hermione retorted and just then they heard McGonagall's stern voice echo through the Great Hall as Flitwick whispered something in her ear,looking frightened.

" _May the following students kindly accompany me up to Gryffindor common room:_

 _Harry Potter_

 _Ronald Weasley_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Ginerva Weasley_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _Fred Weasley_

 _George Weasley_

 _Neville Longbottom_

 _Katie Bell_

 _Lavender Brown_

 _Seamus Finnigan_

 _And the rest of, stay here_ " and with that she rushed immediately out of the hall, the 11 students following her reluctantly.

" _What d'you suppose is going on?_ " Ron asked as they climbed the many staircases to Gryffindor Tower. Harry shrugged and Hermione was surprisingly nowhere near them.

" _Where's Hermione gone?_ " Fred asked inquisitively.

" _Probably off flirting with Malfoy somewhere_ " George answered with a cheeky grin.

" _Why the hell would she flirt with that slimeball?_ " Ron snapped.

" _Well dear Ronald_ " Fred started.

" _She blushed and smiled at the mention of his name_ " George continued.

" _We saw her_ " they finished together.

" _You're both nutters_ " Ron muttered

" _That we are lover boy_ "

" _But we know what we saw_ "

" _And what we saw_ "

" _Was Hermione loves Malfoy_ "

" _Yeah right, very funny lads_ " Harry laughed.

They all stopped at the portrait of the Fat Lady, waiting for McGonagall to say the password.

" _Is everyone here?_ " She asked counting the heads " _Good good_ "

" _Password?_ " Asked the Fat Lady impatiently.

" _Albus Dumbledore_ " answered McGonagall and she ushered them all inside as the portrait swung open. 6 two-seater sofas ,spaced out near to the centre of the room, greeted them as they walked in.

" _Sit_ " ordered McGonagall and they obliged sitting in pairs.

Harry and Ginny

Fred and George

Seamus and Lavender

Ron and Katie

Neville

And oddly enough

Hermione and Draco.

" _Professor?_ " Neville asked " _why are we all here and where's Luna?_ " Everyone looked up at McGonagall curiously.

" _I'm glad you asked, Mr Longbottom_ " McGonagall answered looking grave " _you see Miss Lovegood is the reason we are gathered here, she was found murdered on the seventh floor corridor and since you were the last 11 people to see her alive you are currently the main suspects_ "

" _What?!_ " Everyone shouted at once.

" _I believe I can trust each and every one of you to get to the bottom of this" McGonagall continued "you'll spend every waking hour in here until this is solved, excused from classes and food will be brought up to you."_ Before exiting through the portrait she turned and gave one last statement. " _Rest assured, when we find who did this, they'll be thrown out of here and locked up in azkaban before they can say 'Hogwarts'_ " With that she turned swiftly on her heel and left, leaving everyone shocked, shaken and in complete silence.

Eventually, it was Malfoy who broke the silence " _So one of us is a murderer_ " He said quietly but quickly changed to an evil grin and rounded on Ron " _Was it you, Weasley?_ "

Ron's ears went as pink as a rose but he didn't feel intimidated by Malfoy " _Some of us are too human to kill, Draco, but you wouldn't know anything about that would you?_ " Harry couldn't help himself after that, he let out a short 'Ha' at Malfoy and high fived Ron, both of them smiling with glee.

Draco looked outraged but remained seated " _How dare you address me by my first name! I will prove it was you Weasley and I'm sure everyone here will support me, well everyone except Scarhead of course and my father will hear about this!_ " Harry gave a little salute showing no fear.

This time it was Ginny's turn to speak " _I believe Harry and Ron_ " she squeaked and Harry turned and smiled at the beautiful girl who was sat beside him.

" _I'm with Ron_ " Katie said boldly edging closer to the man she had fancied for 3 years.

" _What do you think Georgie?_ "

 _"Go with Malfoy Freddie?"_

" _Sounds like a plan_ " Fred and George joked making Malfoy delighted for a second until he saw them standing protectively near their younger brother.

" _I'm with Ron too_ " Lavender chimed.

" _If she is I am_ " Seamus said instinctively making her smile.

"I believe Ron as well" piped Neville who looked utterly distraught at the news they'd received.

" _That only leaves_ " Ron started.

" _Hermione?_ " Harry asked the fifth year girl who held her head in her looked up at him her face streaking with tears but before he could ask her anything her head fell straight back into her hands.

" _Looks like I win_ " Ron pointed out to Malfoy smugly.

" _You're all disgracing Luna's name_ " he shouted storming away to the fourth year dormitory as the fifth years' one was already taken

Ginny burst into tears at this statement only to have her tears wiped away by Harry whi proceeded to pull her into a hug. " _He's not worth it_ " Harry whispered to her making her smile gently.

 **This is the first chapter of my first ever story**

 **I hope you like it if you do please leave a review and tell me how to make the second chapter even better**


	2. Aftermath

_**The 11 suspects come to terms with last chapters events and to move forward**_

 _ **Also the finger of blame is pointed again**_

 **Chapter 2: Aftermath**

For what seemed like hours the remaining 10 sat in silence around the common room trying to come to grips with what had happened. Fred and George tried to lighten the mood by playing a Wizard's Chess but seeing how brutal the pieces were only made everyone more miserable. Eventually the twins gave up and walked off to the seventh year dormitory, leaving the rest exactly how they'd been before they got there say. Slowly everyone started to filter out of the room and drift off to bed.

As much as Harry tossed and turned he couldn't get to sleep, there was just too much weighing on his mind: Luna's murder, Hermione's sudden disappearance and more so Malfoy's arrogance. He wanted more than anything to wipe that smug grin of his stupid face but decided against for tonight. Snapping back into reality Harry heard the sleepy voice of Ron beside him.

" _Harry?"_ He asked sounding half awake, " _Do you think there's something Hermione's not telling us?_ "

" _What makes you say that?"_ Harry asked slightly annoyed that Ron had pulled him back from such an amazing fantasy for this.

" _Well there's the fact that Fred and George both thought that she was blushing at Malfoy, then there's the sudden disappearance while we were walking with McGonagall and theres the fact that during the whole fight..."_

 _"I'd hardly call it a fight"_ Harry stated innocently

 _"She said nothing and kept her head in her hands"_ Ron finished ignoring Harry

 _"Ron, you worry too much. Firstly Fred and George were joking, secondly I'd have thought she was nervous and thirdly .. Well I guess she was traumatised by what she'd just heard about Luna" H_ arry answered reassuringly

 _"Yeah, I guess your right, thanks Harry"_ Ron agreed

 _"No problem"_

 _"But 5 sickles says she's hiding something"_

 _"You're on"_

 _"Will you two keep it down some of us are trying to sleep"_ snapped Seamus

Harry and Ron both mouthed an apology, lied down and forced themselves to sleep.

That same night only one girl slept, Hermione fell asleep immediately and continued to sleep throughout the rest of the girls' debate about who they thought the real culprit was.

 _"Neville"_ Lavender said abruptly

 _"No it can't have been Neville he's too sweet and hopeless"_ answered Ginny who, along with Katie, had come to the fifth year dormitory to join in with their debate.

 _"And besides everyone could tell that he was in love with her"_ agreed Katie

 _"Fine then, Harry"_

 _"Now really Lavender what motive would Harry have for killing Luna"_

 _"Think about Ginny, Luna says the wrong thing about his sanity he snaps and silences her for good"_

Ginny looked furious that she would even suggest such a thing

 _"She has a point Ginny"_ muttered Katie

 _"Harry Potter is not a murderer, it's Malfoy you should be turning your attention to"_ Ginny snapped before leaving for her own dorm

 _"I think she has a bit of a soft spot for the-boy-who-lived"_ giggled Lavender

 _"You could say that"_ Katie laughed before ,like Ginny turning to go back to the sixth years dorm.

The next morning everyone seemed to be in a better mood, even Draco hadn't made a snide comment about Harry or Ron for two hours but they both knew that wouldn't last. After breakfast (they found 11 bowls of cereal and 11 plates of tast with 11 goblets of pumpkin juice waiting for them when they got downstairs) ,each of them got dressed into their Hogwarts robes as they didn't know what else would be suitable given the circumstances and waited for one another to come up with an idea of how to help with the case. Eventually the all decided on Seamus' idea to have Harry interrogate the rest of them of the movements before dinner the previous day. Well everyone except one.

 _"I have one question who's going to interrogate Potter?"_ Malfoy sneered

 _"How about you try it, I'd love to see you fail"_ Harry retorted

 _"Deal"_

With one last smirk at Malfoy, Harry led Neville into the first year boys dormitory (which the twins had transfigured into an interrogation room) and sat him down on the chair opposite his.

 _"Harry you don't think I ... Youve got to believe me... I would never..."_ Neville stuttered anxiously

 _"Neville calm down take a deep breath and tell me your exact movements before dinner yesterday"_ Harry said calmly

 _ **I'd try to do more description of the atmosphere and feelings of the characters**_

 _ **Next time: Flashbacks occur and two suspects become at loggerheads but not in the way you think**_


	3. Revelations

_**One character's reminiscing leads to an explosive confrontation for two others**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Revelations**_

Neville stared blankly at Harry as if he didn't understand what he was being told.

 _"W..w...where should I start?"_ He stuttered nervously

 _"Well when did you last see Luna?"_ Harry asked calmly

 _" Just before care of magical creatures"_ Neville answered still shaking nervously.

 _"Start from there then"_

 _ **Neville's flashback**_

 _'I wish I could get one over on that stupid Malfoy'_ I thought to myself ' _he's always bullying me about not being good at magic or about my parents or about the fact that my face is usually round'._ It had just been double potions with the Slytherin and I had been teased no end but it wasn't Snape cared, in fact he was the one doing most of the teasing _. "Orange Longbottom? It's supposed to be blood red not orange! Do you insist on making a mockery of all of my lessons or are you just particularly useless?"_ I mimicked angrily as I quickly made my way up from the dungeons to the great hall to see what was for lunch when a cold voice from behind stopped me dead in my tracks.

" _Going to stuff your porky little face Longbottom,?"_ Draco Malfoy sneered and almost immediately I wheeled around to see him sniggering with those idiots who always follow him around, Crabbe and Goyle I think they're called but my train of thought was once again interrupted by Malfoy.

 _"Or are you going to write a letter to dear mother in St Mungo's apologising for how worthless and pathetic you are, how you can't even get even one potion right for once. Not like me though professor Snape said mine was the best by far"_

I was about to turn and runaway crying when I remembered what you and Ron told me in my first year _._

 _"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy,"_ I replied, my fists clenching and my body positively trembling. _"You're nothing but a childish, disrespectful low life who has to have his bodyguards go with everywhere because he's too weak and fragile to be alone"_ At this I could see his fists clenching and felt mine relaxing. Wham! I felt the fist collide with my face directly below my nose and I knew I was bleeding quite heavily but I still stood my ground. " _You're pathetic_ " The rest happened in a blur but the next thing I knew I was lying in a hump on the floor, blood streaming down my face, my legs both bent at unusual angles and all parts of my body aching especially my face. I turned my head slightly with great pain and saw Malfoy push Luna to the floor in a temper after she had come skipping around the corner and after she saw me she helped me up and levitated me so far to the hospital wing until Katie took over after she met us halfway there and Luna went to class. I didn't see her aagain after that.

 _"I'm sorry Harry, if I'd had done more to stand up to Malfoy then maybe Luna might still be alive"_ Neville added on the verge of tears

 _"Neville you did brilliantly and Luna's death wasn't your fault, Malfoy will pay for what he did."_ Harry reassured him. _" Oh and Neville," H_ arry added quickly before leaving _,_

 _"Thank you"_

 _"For what?"_

 _"Remembering what I said and putting Malfoy in his place"_

Neville turned a bright shade of read with pride and gladly followed Harry when he ushered him out. When they reemerged from the 'interrogation room', the common room fell deathly silent and nearly everyone went to comfort Neville when they saw he was nearly crying. What happened next happened so quickly that noone was really sure what had exactly had gone on. There was an almighty thud and when the all turned around the sight that met their eyes was shocking: Draco, sporting a bruised eye, was being pinned to the wall by Harry who had his wand pointed sharply in Draco's face.

 _" Harry what on earth are you doing?"_ Asked Katie quietly with a slight hint of fear in her voice.

 _"This bastard thought it would be a good idea to beat up Neville so badly he had to be levitated to the hospital wing"_ Harry replied turning to Katie but keeping his wand in direct contact with Malfoy's face.

 _"That how you get your kicks is it, picking on the less fortunate? Well I've got news for you Neville is ten times the man you'll ever be and more than that he is a good person a friend."_ Harry snapped his attention focused once again on Malfoy

 _"Didn't mommy ever teach not to swear Potter? Oh wait she left you all alone just like everyone else you cared about and theres no wonder why with an attitude like that."_

Harry stepped back so he could point his wand more accurately at Malfoy and growled _"say one more thing about my mother, I dare you!"_

 _"Noooo!"_ A really feminine voice screamed and surprisingly Hermione was stood between Harry and Draco, protecting Draco.

This time it was Ron who leapt forward _"Hermione what are you doing?"_ He asked hotly _"this pillock's had it coming to him ever since the first train to Hogwarts" he added gesturing lazily to Malfoy_

 _"There's something I need to tell you both,"_ she muttered _"Draco he's...he's my boyfriend we've dating for a year now"_

Harry and Ron's faces dropped at this last statement but quickly rose to ones of pure anger. _"How could you?!"_ Ron shouted _"after all he's done, how could you"_

Hermione opened her mouth to explain but was cut off by Harry who looked as equally angry _"Save it Hermione we don't want to hear your excuses just both of you get out of my sight"_ Hermione hung her head in shame and walked off while Draco shot Harry and Ron a glare over his shoulder in which Harry replied by hitting him with 'Ristumsempra' and laughing while he had to be carried away by a very distraught looking Hermione _. "I owe you five sickles"_ Harry muttered to Ron as the sat on the remaining upright sofa (Harry knocked one over jumping at Malfoy). Everyone was looking at them with both pity and admirationbut stopped when Harry spoke to them all directly. _"The rest of you needn't worry about me interrogating you now, I do not think any of you capable of murder. However I am seriously doubting those two (gesturing to the room where Hermione and Draco were) and I would like to know when each of you saw Luna last'"_ Harry spoke calmly and breathed before finishing _"let's start with Ron move in a circle clockwise"_

 _"With you after double Care when she was coming out of herbology and we walked with her and Ginny to the great hall before she bailed to meet with some other friends" Ron told everyone_

 _"After the last DA meeting" said Lavender Katie Fred and George together_

 _"Same as you and Ron" said Ginny_

 _And once again the room fell deathly silent._

 _ **Next time: good and bad secrets are shared throughout the remaining 9 friends**_


	4. Secrets

_**Hermione and Draco start to fight and the other attempt to warm up to other until something shatters two**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Secrets**_

The next morning, still reeling from the previous night's events, Draco and Hermione didn't come down to the common room for breakfast but instead sat in silence in Hermione's dormitory with only each other for company. After what felt like hours, Draco broke the silence.

 _"Hermione?,"_ Hermione looked at him curiously, _"do you I should apologise to Harry for what I said last night?"_

Hermione just stared at him.

 _"Draco Malfoy sometimes you can be a complete idiot Harry and Ron aren't going to get over what happened just by you apologising"_

 _"But if I just talked to them.."_

 _"No Draco! Besides it's me they're mad at more not you"_

 _"I didn't ask for you to defend me OK?"_

 _"Well what was I supposed to do just let Harry curse you until you could barely stand?"_

 _"Yes if it meant you still had your friends"_

 _"Who needs friends when you have books"_

They both sat laughing for a while

 _"Fancy braving downstairs for some breakfast?"_ Hermione asked with a smile.

 _"Yeah let's do it"_ Draco replied mirroring her smile.

When they arrived downstairs they weren't surprised to find nine wands pointed at them.

 _"What do you want?"_ Ron asked viciously probably speaking more to Hermione than Draco

 _"We just want some breakfast if there's any left"_ Draco spoke for the both of them.

 _"Get your breakfast and get out"_ Fred spat gesturing towards two bowls of cereal, two piles of toast with butter and jam and two goblets of orange juice

 _"Before we make you get out"_ George added wearing the same disgusted expression as his twin.

Hanging her head in shame, Hermione walked quickly to the tablet by the fire and carried both breakfasts back upstairs beckoning Draco to follow her. Before he did Draco had one last statement which surprised everyone.

 _"Harry, I'm sorry for what I said last night, I was angry I wasn't thinking straight and it was innapropiate"_ And almost immediately he ran after Hermione hoping the stairs wouldn't give way.

Everyone in the common room looked just a stunned as Harry as they all collapsed onto the nearest thing they could find, whether it be a sofa, the floor or another person. However Fred and George remained standing both with a smirk on their faces. Fred turned to George and spoke to him in just over a audible whisper.

 _"What's the date today?"_

 _"April 22nd 1996"_

 _"Mark that in the calendar"_

 _"Why?"_ Out of nowhere a quidditch calendar appeared on the wall and George walked towards it quill in hand.

 _"It's the date Draco Malfoy actually apologised for something"_

Everyone in the common room burst out laughing including Ginny,who hadn't even so much as smiled since the first incident with Malfoy, as the twins sat on the remaining sofa grinning broadly.

 _"So"_ Seamus said after the laughter had died away _"we're all stuck in here together until the mystery is solved and since we're no closer to doing that than we are to taming a basilisk we may as well get to know each other"_

 _"What's the point?"_ Ron argued _"we already know each other "_

 _"Well sure we know each other from classes and other activities but do we know each other completely"_

 _"Well I sure as hell know Ginny , Fred and George, they're family"_

 _"Ron are you going to argue with everything I say"_

 _"Yes unless it's Chudley Cannons are the best quidditch team"_

Seamus just scowled at him and then continued _"anyway I propose we ask personalish questions to one another"_

 _"Well it's not like we've got anything better to do"_ Fred muttered

There was a murmur of agreement and Seamus looked delighted _"great I'll ask the first question and we'll answer it going in a circle starting with Lavender then Ginny then Katie then Fred then George then Neville then Ron and ending with Harry, what's your favourite subject mines DADA?"_

 _"DADA"_

 _"Charms"_

 _"Charms"_

 _"Transfiguration"_

 _"Transfiguration"_

 _"Herbology"_

 _"DADA"_

 _"DADA"_

 _"Whos your crush mines Seamus?" Lavender asked making Seamus blush._

 _"Harry"_

 _"Nobody"_

 _"A..."_ But before Fred could answer McGonagall burst into the room with a stretcher floating behind her. Nobody needed to see to know who was on it as they all saw the twins sink to the floor.

It was Lee Jordan.

 _ **Hahahahahahahahaha a cliffhanger**_

 _ **Next time: the twins come to terms with what has happened and evidence is discovered that breaks the group in half**_


	5. Evidence

_**A new face is added to the roster of suspects and the unlikeliest of enemies are made.**_

 _ **Chapter 5:Evidence**_

The twins sat staring blankly at the lifeless body of Lee lying on the stretcher, their eyes filling with tears. The silence filling the room was uncomfortable and extremely out of place. For Katie, it got too much.

 _"Professor,?"_ She asked breaking everyone except Fred and George out their trances, _"I was wondering if you tell us how Luna was killed, you know, to help with our inquiries"_

 _"Certainly, Miss Bell, Miss Lovegood and Mr Jordan were both stabbed in the chest"_ McGonagall replied in the same stern voice she addressed every matter in.

 _"So that narrows it down to any one of us we all have a knife for potions"_

 _"Perhaps I can be of assistance there, come on in Miss Chang"_ McGonagall stepped aside to allow Cho to walk into the room. _"Miss Chang here is now a suspect in both murders"_

 _"Why are we the ones solving this, why not call in the aurors or the order?"_ Harry asked after watching Cho walk silently to the corner of the room.

 _"Because Mr Potter, Professor Dumbledore trusts the 12 of you completely, including Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy where ever they are, and he does not want the daily prophet to get wind of this and tarnishing this great school's reputation. Now are there any more questions?"_

 _"Why is Cho a suspect now?"_ Ron asked.

 _"She was found near Mr Jordan's body as well as this,"_ McGonagall pulled a bloodied knife out of her pocket " _Which professor Flitwick has found to be bearing Mr Potters prints"_

Harry was so dazed after this he barely heard the portrait slam shut as McGonagall left with Lee's body but he was jolted back into reality after he heard Ron snap at him.

 _"So is there something you want to share with us Harry"_ Ron asked his eyes flaring with anger.

 _"I didn't kill Luna or Lee if that's what your implying"_ Harry replied his eyes meeting Ron's with determination.

 _"Do tell then how come your prints are on the knife that was used to stab them?"_

 _"Well I'd expect that it's the knife I use for potions whoever killed them must be wearing gloves"_

 _"Convienient that innit"_

 _"Stop being stupid Ron"_

 _"Yeah that's me Ron stupid Weasley Harry Potter's stupid friend"_

 _"I didn't kill them why would I"_ Harry was shouting now

 _"You're the chosen one you don't care who gets left behind, who lives and who dies as long as you fulfill your destiny"_

 _"Of course I care, I care about everyone in here"_

 _"Yeah right"_

 _"Stop being an idiot Ron"_

Ron took out his wand and pointed it at Harry _"call me an idiot one more time I dare you"_

Harry took out his wand as well but couldn't act as a certain red haired girl stood in front of him with her wand pointed at Ron.

 _"Back off Ron"_ Ginny growled at her older brother

 _"Stay out of this Ginny"_ Ron growled back before pushing her out of the way and lunging at Harry

 _"I said back off "_ she screamed. There was a flash of red light and Ron was thrown backwards into the wall. Standing up he prepared to strike at Harry until he noticed, Lavender Cho and Neville all standing by him with their wands pointed at Harry Ginny and Seamus who had their wands pointed back.

 _"Are you two just going to stand there"_ Ron asked Fred and George who were standing looking bewildered at the rest of the group.

 _"No I'm determined to find out who killed Lee even if it takes a life time and prove Harry's innocence are you with me George? "_ Fred replied standing next to Harry

" _I'm sorry Fred but Ron's right"_ his twin answered and took his place next to his younger brother.

 _ **As Fred comes close to the truth one suspect could pay the ultimate price.**_


	6. Divided

_**As Fred and Harry play detective one suspect is left to pay for their meddling**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Divided**_

For about 10 minutes both groups stood there facing each other with a mix of anger and determination flashing across their faces, until Katie forced Harry away and guided him into the nearest seat while Cho did the same with Ron. Still focusing on their opposites both groups sat around each of them.

 _" Harry, fancy a game of Wizard's Chess?"_ Fred asked still eyeing his twin with anger and disappointment.

 _"Sure mate just attend this particular problem"_ Harry replied indicating the people sat on the other side of the room and soon enough Harry (with Ginny's help) managed to conjure a wall in the middle separating the two groups.

 _"That's better, now come on Fred you've got a game to lose"_

 _"Oh it's on now"_ The prankster chuckled sitting on the opposite side of the table to Harry.

 _"I've got next game"_ Seamus added while the two set up the board and chess pieces and prepared for battle. Katie and Ginny both relaxed into armchairs by the fire and watched eagle eyed as the two relatively skilled players battled against each other for around half an hour. Eventually the game ended when Fred exclaimed _" Queen to E5 , checkmate, sorry Harry"_

 _"Don't sweat it Fred, I was thinking about throwing the game to go down to the kitchens and grab us some butterbeers anyway"_

 _"Oh Mr chosen one you read my mind"_ Ginny joked

 _"Didn't you know Ginny that's one of the powers he received after defeating you-know-who first time 'round"._ Fred laughed _" anyway remember tickle the pear Harry"_

 _"Yeah I know"_ Harry shouted as he dashed up the stairs to his dorm to collect the marauders map and invisibility cloak. Minutes later they heard the heard the portrait creak so they knew Harry had left.

 _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"_ Harry muttered tapping his wand on the parchment in front of him and no sooner had he done this it sprung to life. Descending the staircase to where the map said kitchens. Suddenly Harry heard the portrait creak once and immediately broke out at a run thinking it was Ron but once a voice spoke he knew it wasn't Ron as it was a much more friendly voice.

 _"Harry, it's me Fred "_ Fred spoke out into the darkness knowing was wearing the cloak. _"Where are you?"_

Harry took off the cloak almost immediately _"Fred , what are you doing I thought you were playing Seamus"_

 _"I let Ginny take over anyway it's hard for me to be in the same room as George now so I was thinking we should check out the crime scene after the kitchens of course"._ Fred replied with a mischevious glint in his eyes

 _" I think that's the first good idea you've ever had "_ Harry answered with a smile

So with as many bottles of butterbeer as they each could carry, the two of them jogged back up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower and broke out at a run to the seventh floor corridor.

 _"Harry?"_ Fred asked when they were approaching their destination.

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"I've been thinking can I use Hedwig to send a letter to Angelina when we get back only we were meant to have a date but I have to cancel since I'm stuck in there as one of twelve suspected murderers"_

 _"Yeah yeah sure tell her to stay until you get an answer if you want"_

 _"Thanks Harry I knew you'd understand"_

They were stood at the end of the corridor where both bodies were found now and approached the magically taped off crime scene with caution.

 _"Great now how are we going to investigate"_ Fred grumbled

 _"Maybe it's a good thing I brought my invisibility cloak after all"_ Harry replied grabbing the silvery cloak from his pocket. Once the cloak was thrown over the both of them (with great difficulty since Fred was quite tall) they each placed one foot over the line separating them and the 'danger zone'. Since there was no sign of foul play they pulled their other foot over. The scene was nothing like they had imagined. Blood was lining the door to a bathroom, Luna's radish earings and Lee's Gryffindor scarf had been placed neatly next to each blood splatter on the floor as what they thought were memorials but it was the wall which caught Harry's eye. Pinned to wall were photos of both Luna and Lee with giant red crosses on them and next to that were photos of George and Ginny. Harry nudged Fred and pointed towards the photos.

 _"George!"_ He breathed

 _"And Ginny!"._ Harry added.

They both stepped carefully over the line, threw the cloak over them and ran back to Gryffindor Tower stopping quickly in front of the Fat Lady to utter the words ' _Albus Dumbledore'_ before jumping inside. They threw the bottles of butterbeer on the table and searched desperately for Ginny and George. Harry found Ginny quickly and pulled her into a tight hug which she happily returned

 _" Don't ever leave"_ He whispered relieved she was still here.

 _" why?"_ She asked curiously

 _"I'll tell you later_ " He replied kissing her cheek and handing her a butterbeer.

 _"Thanks dear"_ She smiled, taking the bottle and kissing his cheek in turn.

 _"George?"_ Fred asked desperately

" _What do you want?"_ A voice snapped from the other side of the wall in reply

 _"Nothing now"_ Fred snapped picking up a butterbeer and legging it to Harry's dorm after learning that he would be sleeping there while the other boys slept in his. He pulled some parchment, a quill and some Scarlet ink out of his bag and began writing his letter to Angelina.

 _Dear Angelina-_

 _First of all im using Harry's owl since i dont have one and i cant go to the owlery and if I woke you I am so sorry I just needed someone to talk to. Before I jump into how I'm feeling right now and all that I need to tell you that unfortunately I can't make out date tomorrow night because I'm apparently a suspect in Luna's and now Lee's murders as McGonagall probably already told you which means that along with Ron, Hermione, Harry,Ginny,Neville, Katie,Seamus,Lavender,Cho,Malfoy and George I'm stuck in Gryffindor Tower until it's solved and I can't leave to meet you in the grounds. Anyway now that's out of the way being the rebels that we are me and Harry snuck out to get some butterbeer and investigate the crime scene and we found out that whoever the murderer is they've marked George and Ginny. However when I tried to see if George was alright later he shouted at me all because of a stupid fight between Harry and Ron, where Ron accused Harry of murder. I stuck up for Harry and George stuck for Ron, now I'm feeling really all alone like the other half of me is gone. Sorry for droning and once again sorry I can't make our date tomorrow_

 _Love always_

 _Fred x_

Fred tied his letter to Hedwig and told her to wait for an answer. Hedwig took off obediently to where the other Gryffindors were sleeping. Fred sat on Neville's bed and drank his butterbeer in silence thinking about everything that has happened over the last few days. After about an hour his thought process was interrupted by Hedwig swooping in and dropping a letter on his lap before flying into her cage and falling asleep. Intrigued Fred opened it. When he saw the first line muttered to himself _"wow that was quick"_ and he read on.

 _Dear Fred -_

 _No you did not wake me it's fine , none of us are asleep. I'm sorry to hear about Harry and Ron's predicament they seemed like the kind of friends to stick together through everything, tell Harry that I believe he's innocent and tell him I said for him to tell Ron to go to hell if he carries on, but I am even more sorry to hear about you and George I never thought anything would break you two apart I can't imagine what you must be going through and it's heartbreaking for me not being there for you. Anyway about our date, I understand but I have a solution. Meet me in the room of requirement at 9:00 tomorrow night I'll be waiting and it shouldn't be a problem for a rebel like you_ (Fred chuckled) _. Finally you should be worrying more about Ginny, George can take care of himself he's a seventh year wizard but Ginny's only a fourth year. Promise me you'll look after her Fred_

 _Love always_

 _Angelina x_

 _P.S. tell Harry his bird is beautiful ._

Fred scrambled quickly for some more parchment to write his reply

 _Angelina -_

 _You can count on this rebel to be there tomorrow night. Yes I promise I will look after Ginny even though Harry seems to be doing a pretty good job himself. Can't wait to see you._

 _Love Fred x_

Cautiously waking Hedwig, Fred tied his letter to her letter and sent it to Angelina. Lying down in Neville's bed Fred soon found it wasn't long until he drifted off to sleep imagining what tomorrow would be like.

The next day came quicker than Fred had expected but leapt out of bed with a smile on his face.

 _"What's got you in a good mood?"_ Katie asked sleepily when he encountered her downstairs

 _" I have a date tonight with Angelina, I can't wait to tell George "_ His smile soon faded _"oh right, George"_ He added darkly and carefully made his way into the common room which was still split in two. Slowly everyone filtered in the room and sat on either side of the wall. Even Hermione and Draco came down with smiles on their faces after days.

 _"Whoa what happened here ?"_ Draco asked still smiling after nearly walking into the wall.

 _"Pick a side guys me or Potter"_ Ron said with a look of disdain at their smiles.

 _"Well you're both prats but since I apologised to Potter I'm going to side with him what over anyway?"_ Draco replied happily

" _He murdered Lee and Luna"_ Ron spat pointing at the wall

 _"Did not just because my potions knife was found near the body does not mean I murdered Lee or Luna"_ Harry shouted at the wall.

Ron opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by Hermione shouting _"Bombarda"_ and blowing the wall apart leaving them all covered in brick dust.

 _"Honestly you're never going to get along unless you talk to each other"_ She said calmly seating herself between Harry and Ron along with Draco.

 _"But I don't want to talk to him!"_ Harry Ron Fred and George shouted pointing at each other.

 _"Grow up!"_ She snapped and the all fell silent.

Fred spent the rest of the day thinking about his date with Angelina and sure enough it came to 8:30 so he sped upstairs and changed into something better suiting for a date with his first girlfriend. He was about to leave when he was stopped by a voice exactly like his own.

 _"Where are you going?"_ George asked abruptly

 _"Somewhere on my own for a change so don't follow"_ Fred snapped in reply before turning and leaving. Around 15 minutes later George stood up as well.

 _"Where are you going?"_ Hermione asked emphasising the 'you'

 _"Following him"_ George answered with a smirk before leaving also.

At Half past nine Harry stood up cheerily ' _Time for some butterbeers_ ' he announced making his way to the portrait.

 _"I'll come with you Harry"_ Ginny said flashing him a smile and they left for the kitchens hand in hand.

Half and hour Harry and Ginny returned accompanied by Fred and Angelina.

Smash!

Harry and Ginny both dropped the butterbeers they were carrying and dashed quickly over to the sofa. When Fred had registered the scene around him he dropped Angelina's hand and knelt in front on the sofa comforting his twin who was lying half conscious blood seeping through the three rips in his know completely red shirt.

 _ **Next time**_

 _ **Will George live or die and Ron reacts badly to what has happened**_


	7. George

_**While George's life hangs in the balance tradegy strikes and speculations are made**_

 _ **Chapter 7: George**_

 _"How are you feeling, Georgie?"_ Fred asked his twin gently.

 _"Well I've had better days",_ George whispered finally ooening his eyes.

 _"I'm sorry Fred I should've been with you from the start"_

 _"It's me who should be apologising, imagine if you'd died tonight and the last thing I said to you was 'don't follow me'"_

 _"That's why I was out there, to tell you I was sorry but when I couldn't find you I turned to go back but I was ambushed and stabbed three times in the chest and that's when Katie showed up and took me back here"_

 _"Fred can I have a word?"_ Harry asked from the back of the sofa.

 _"Sure"_ Fred replied standing up and they walked over to a corner together.

 _"Any ideas of who could have done this?"_

 _"None Harry George was respected throughout school"_

 _"Not by Malfoy"_

 _"You really this Malfoy could've done this"_

 _"No whoever the murderer is wouldve known we were inspecting the scene yesterday and put those photos up to taunt us"_

 _"So you're saying the murderer is one of our close friends"_

 _"No I'm saying it's Katie or Seamus"_

Fred looked taken aback by this bold statement.

 _"Either that or we have spies in our midst"_

 _"What d'you suppose we do Harry"_

 _"Keep a close on them they leave you leave and follow them with the map we can't have another body on our hands"_

 _"Don't you think people will get suspicious"_

 _"Good point, ok new plan tell the one person who trust completely and then follow Katie's every move, I'll watch Seamus"_

 _"Sounds like a plan"_

The pair of them walked quietly back to the others.

 _"What was that about, Fred looks freaked out, well about as freaked out as you can get after seeing your twin at deaths door"_ Ginny asked as Harry walked back to her and took her hand watching George start to laugh and joke with Fred and George once again.

 _" I'll tell you later, let's just focus on George"_ Harry replied not looking at Ginny

 _"No Harry Potter you'll tell me now"_ Ginny answered quietly but sternly.

Harry caught phrases from the twins like " _reckon I'm still better looking than you"_ and " _yeah right just keep dreaming pretty boy"_ before turning to Ginny and sighed.

" _Ok fine, you know when me and Fred went to fetch butterbeer yesterday, well we didn't exactly just get butterbeer. We decided to do some more interactive investigating and take a look at the crime scene. Memorials of each victims were set up by each of blood splatters and on the wall was their photos as yours and Georges, that's why I hugged you tight, that's why I told you not to leave and now we think we might have a spy helping the murderer or how else would they've known that me and Fred were going to be there "_

Ginny just stared at him for a while until finally saying _"why didn't you tell me this sooner"_ choking back tears.

Harry took both of Ginny's hands and spoke softly to her. _"It's because Ginny Weasley, I ..."_ But before Harry could finish his reasoning his face was smash against the wall next to him, breaking his glasses and nose. When he slumped down to the floor, blood streaming down his face, he looked up to see the fractured image of Ron standing over him his fists clenched and his face red with anger.

 _"How could you do that to George?!"_ He shouted kicking Harry hard in the ribs.

 _"Ron stop! Think about what your doing"_ Harry managed to shout through repeated blows to his chest. _"It's me Harry, you're best friend, why would I hurt George or Luna they were like family to me, why would I do this to you, why would I do this to Ginny I love her. Come on Ron theres got to be some part of you that can hear me"_ Harry's voice was weakening and he knew that his ribs couldn't sustain much more damage so he gave one last hopeful attempt to convince Ron. _"I need you Ron."_

This had the effect that Harry was hoping for, Ron stopped his next kick in midair, looked down at Harry and collapsed next to him head in hands.

 _"I'm sorry Harry I don't know what I was thinking I just got so angry seeing Fred and George in turmoil over Lee and I needed someone to blame and then George got hurt and things spiralled out of control I never meant for you to get hurt forgive me Harry"_ Ron pleaded through sobs.

" _Consider yourself forgiven, just do me a favour , next time you try to beat me up break my glasses after kicking the shit out of me"_

This got a few laughs out of everyone and an _"oculus reparo"_ out of Hermione who had stood horror struck clutching Draco's hand.

 _"Now that we're done with heart warming can we please tpreturn to George who, if you haven't noticed, is losing consciousness"._ Fred snapped. He was right when everyone George was slowing closing his eyes not hearing a word anyone was saying.

 _" stay with me George, stay with me! I can't lose two best friends hell I can't lose the other half of me twice. Stay with me!"._ Fred shouted shaking George viciously. It was Angelina whonspoke the words they were all dreading to hear.

 _"Fred I'm so sorry, George is gone"_

Fred collapsed into her arms crying burying his face in her shoulder. Suddenly a voice spoke that broke them all out their state of grieving.

 _" Fooled you didn't I "_ and they all turned around to see George opening his eyes, with a look of pain and laughter across his face.

 _ **I got the inspiration for this chapter from a song called Time Of Our Lives by Tyrone Wells if anyone's interested**_

 _ **Next time Harry Fred and Ginny attempt to tackle the spy problem and the murderer is revealed - 2 parts**_


	8. Finale

_**The end is here**_

 _ **Warning contains:**_

 _ **Heartbreak**_

 _ **Reveals**_

 _ **Explosions**_

 _ **Death**_

 _ **Chapter 8: Finale**_

 _ **Part 1**_

 _"Sometimes I hate you, George Weasley"_ Fred told his twin wiping his tears away.

 _"Come on Fred you know it takes more than that to take a Weasley down"_ George smiled.

 _"Yeah not even blowing up a wall would work"_ Fred laughed.

An akward silence fell over the room then as noone knew what to say until Harry stood up with a very serious look on his face.

 _"There's something you all need to know, we have a spy in our midst"_ he muttered nervously. Everyone gasped in shocked.

 _"Where's the proof, Harry"_ Draco exclaimed still clutching Hermione's hand in shock. Harry was taken aback by this, mainly because that was the first time Draco had called him Harry not Potter.

 _"Well..."_ Harry started and went on to tell the story of how he and Fred investigated the crime scene, how George and Ginny's photos were on the wall there occasionally looking at Fred and Ginny for support. Eventually Fred took over giving more evidence.

 _"Whoever attacked George knew exactly where I would be which means that someone has been intercepting my letters to Angelina and me and Harry never told anyone about our out of the blue plan to investigate so someone must have known where we were going and set up the photos before we got there"_

 _"What do we do then?"_ Seamus asked

 _"Until we know more keep your head down trust noone and watch your backs"_ Harry replied as if he'd planned for this.

 _"But for now go to your dorimtoryand get some sleep you're going to need it over the next few days"_ Fred added and they all obliged all walking off to either the boys or girls dorimtory (the sleeping arrangements were know boys all together and girls all together)

Everyone was silent over breakfast and kept each other with suspicion and accusation. Eventually the silence proved too much for George, who was now feeling up to sitting with the rest and couldn't wait to get back to pranking and having the time of his life again with Fred.

 _"So Harry, how are we going to find out who the spy is?"_ He inquired

 _"Well we can start by eliminating who it isn't"_ Harry replied _" for example I know it wasn't you George Ginny or Ron so that only leaves 8 possibilities"_

 _"Oh and I suppose if you don't believe it's not them it's not them is that right"_ Seamus shouted making himself noticed.

 _"Seamus calm down"_ Lavender pleaded

 _"No Lavender why is it him that's calling all the shots why not one of us for a change why is it always the almighty chosen one"_

 _" You didn't have problem with me yesterday or the day before so what's changed now Finnigan? "_ Harry argued

 _"Er maybe you thinking you're the one to order us around"_

 _"Alright then you do it, who's the spy?"_

 _"Well I know it wasn't Lavender or like you said Fred George Ginny or Ron and Malfoy's proven his innocence..."_

 _"How?"_ Ron asked evidently still mad at Draco.

 _"Would a guilty man side with a scapegoat? Anyway as I was saying, Malfoy's proven his innocence and I don't think of the girls who have killed anyone. So by my calculations it's me or you Potter "_

Fred stood up, pulled Seamus out of his chair and dragged him over to the wall and pinned him to it.

 _"Why did you do it Seamus?"_ Fred hissed

 _"What the bloody hell are you doing"_ Seamus cried

 _"Well going on your calculations it leaves you or Harry and Harry would never attack George so that only leaves you"_

 _"Fred you've got the wrong man I..."_

 _"WHY SEAMUS?! LUNA WAS A GOOD PERSON SHE DIDNT DESERVE DEATH NEITHER DID LEE. BUT THEN WE COME ON TO GEORGE MY TWIN MY OTHER HALF WAS NEARLY RIPPED FROM ME LAST NIGHT IN A TIME WHEN I HAD ALREADY LOST HIM SO DONT YOU DARE TELL ME IVE GOT THE WRONG MAN. NOW WHY?!"_ Fred roared and was just about to hit Seamus when a voice popped up stopping him by saying the words noone was prepared to hear.

 _"Stop! It wasn't Seamus, it was me!"_

Fred span around so fast that he accidentally threw Seamus into the table.

 _"What?!"_

 _"It was me."_ The voice belonged to Katie Bell.

 _"Why?"_ Fred George Harry and Ron exclaimed but decided they didn't want an answer as the threw themselves at Katie only to shoot back so fast it felt like they'd been hit by a stunning charm. When they all regained consciousness they looked up to see Cho standing with Katie but the rest of them, including Seamus (who looked as though he had forgiven Harry and Fred), standing with them wands outstretched.

 _"You too?"_ Harry exclaimed when he noticed Cho standing on the other side but it was Katie who spoke in return.

 _"Oh no it was me, Cho here only attacked Lee to make it look as though it couldn't have been me"_

 _"You bitch you could've killed me"_ George shouted losing control

" _That was the plan dear Georgie"_

George went to advance on her but was held back by Hermione who shook her head and mouthed 'wait'

 _"Why my knife"_ Harry asked _"why frame me"_

 _"To cause friction Mr Potter, if people are too caught up in an argument they won't try and work out who could've attacked the next target"_

 _"Why Luna"_

 _"I knew that I would need to do something drastic to get the Weasleys in one room"_

 _"So it's about us"_ Fred said still looking red as a tomato.

 _"No Fred it's about you. I like you Fred and I knew I could never compete with Angelina so I hatched a plan, if I eradicate your friends and family then you wouldve broken upmwith Angelina out of grief and I could have you to myself_ "

" _That where you're wrong I wouldve asked Angie to join me in death"_

 _"And I wouldve said yes Fred"_ Angelina smiled reassuringly.

" _You see you wouldve lost Katie, just like you've lost now_

 _Petrificus totalus"_

A jet of blue light shot out of Fred's wand which amazingly dodged.

 _"Bombarda Maxima"_ she cried in return and before anyone could react the wall behind them blew apart and all ten of them were sent flying across the floor and there was death lingering in the air.

 _ **Part 2**_

When Harry opened his eyes finally he was suprised to find the whole room engulfed in darkness. He tried to sit up only find his chest pinned by the body of Ron.

 _"Ron?"_ He whispered to try and wake him up _"Ron?, Ron!"_

 _" what, Harry, oh sorry hang on"_ Ron heaved himself forward to allow harry to sit up.

" _George?"_ Came a voice from beside them

 _"Fred?"_ George replied

 _"Where are you?"_

 _"I don't really know it's dark follow my voice"_

 _"Right I'm coming, ouch!"_

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"I tripped over something Lumos"_

A bright light appeared at the end of Fred's wand

 _"Ah there you George"_

George was slumoed in the corner with a giant cut across his shoulder to match his chest injuries.

 _"Look like an action hero don't I"_

 _"Maybe a couple more injuries would do it"_

 _" What'd you trip over anyway"_

Fred lowered his wand to the direction in which he had come.

 _"Oh no! It was Lavender"_

 _"Lavender? Did someone say lavender?"_ Seamus asked now also regaining consciousness

" _Seamus I'm sorry but Lavender got pierced through the chest by a piece of rubble, she's dead."_ Fred replied sadly

Seamus just fell back down to where he was sat and stared ahead of him.

 _"Fred, George is Ginny there with you?"_ Harry asked worriedly

 _"I'm here"_ A voice replied and Harry crawled out in the direction he had heard it. Eventually everyone starting reawaking and were all greeted with the upsetting news of lavenders death.

 _"Harry check the map we need to find where Katie is"_ George called out in the darkness.

Harry pulled the map out of his pocket, muttered the magic words and searched frantically for Katie's name. When he found them they immediately vanished and he saw a name with them that startled him.

 _"Lumos Maxima"_ Harry uttered so that a great ball of light floated towards the ceiling and submerged the whole room in light. Harry looked directly at the twins in the corner when he spoke now

" _She and Cho are in the room of requirement and Fred they have Angelina"_ Harry informed him as he made his way to the portrait. Fred immediately shot to his feet.

" _Let's go"_ he said determinedly to Harry

" _Good luck Harry"_ Ginny cried and Harry smiled appreciatively at her.

 _"Harry I'm coming with you"_ Seamus exclaimed as he got to his feet and the three of them burst out of the common room and ran towards the room of requirement.

 _"Are they still there Harry?"_

 _"Yeah Fred they're not on the map so they could only have gone there"_

When the reached the wall where the room of requirement doors appear the three of them thought as hard as they could. _I need to find Katie Cho and Angelina._ After about two minutes of this two magnificent oak doors materialised and flung themselves open to reveal an exact replica of the great hall except that it was dedicated entirely to Fred.

 _"Ok she has a problem"_ Fred told the others pointing to Katie who was standing in the middle of the room with her wand pointed at Angelina while Cho stood beside her.

 _"Excuse me you knock before entering a girl's room"_

 _"Oh sorry knock knock open up before we blow the bloody doors off now let my girlfriend go Katie and you can still walk away from this"_

 _"Is that a threat"_

 _"You bet"_

 _"Bring it on pretty boy"_

Katie flicked her wand and hurled Angelina across the room before focusing on Fred who also had his wand pointed at her.

 _"Harry take Cho, Seamus help Harry. Leave Katie to me."_

And a ffuriousurious battle with flashes of every colour light shooting in every direction. It looked as though Cho had Harry and Seamus beaten when she used the imperious curse on them both but what she wasn't expecting was that Harry could throw it off and end up disarming her leaving him the winner of their duel and Cho defenceless while Harry and Seamus still had their wands pointed at her.

" _Petrificus totalus_ " Seamus cried and Cho fell to the floor completely frozen " _that was for Lavender"_

Fred didn't seem to be having the same luck as Harry and Seamus as his worrying about Angelina was causing Katie to over power him.

" _Do you need a hand Fred ?"_ Harry asked when he saw Fred fall to his knees under the power of his and Katie's combined curses.

" _No I'm good totally in control"_ Fred replied in a strained voice and just then the curse broke allowing Fred to get back up _"see?"_

 _"Avada Kedavra"_ Katie bellowed and there was a deafening bang, a flash of green light and the sound of running feet all in one moment. And not a minute later two bodies fell to the floor. One of them belonged to Fred the other to Draco Malfoy. Fred groaned achingly and his jaw dropped when he saw Draco's lifeless body lying before him.

 _"Did he just?"_ Fred stammered

Seamus nodded " _he died a hero Fred '_

 _" and he managed to knock Katie out too"_ Harry added.

" _Fred?"_ A gentle voice spoke out from the corner, it was Angelina.

Fred slid over to her and cradled her in his arms.

 _"You're hurt Fred"_ she said pointing out the many cuts Fred had from his battle and the explosion.

 _"Let's worry about you not me"_ Fred said evidently fighting the urge to cry, Angelina had sustained a serious head injury from being hurtled into the wall which was causing her to bleed out.

 _"I've had the best times of my life when I was with Fred, promise me you'll move on"_

 _"I'm not losing you Angelina, not today not ever, stay with me"_

 _"Fred.."_

 _"Stay with me"_

 _"I love you Fred"_ her head rocked to the side lifelessly, her eyes still gazing at Fred but without seeing.

 _"I love you too Angelina"_ Fred replied but he knew she couldn't hear him and by this pointed Fred had broken down and tears were streaming down his face.

 _" what do we do with them"_ Seamus asked indicating the alive but motionless bodies of Cho and Katie.

 _"Take them outside, inform McGonagall and take Draco and Angelina back to Gryffindor Tower to give them and Lavender the gryffindor send off"_ Harry replied still staring at Fred sympathically

Moments later the three of them returned to Gryffindor Tower and layed the bodies of Draco and Angelina next to Lavender. Hermione took one look at Draco then completely broke down crying on Ron's shoulder.

" _He died a hero Hermione without him Fred would be dead"_

 _"I told him not to go but he insisted on trying to help"_ Hermione blubbered before turning and hugging Harry. _"Thank you for bringing him back"_

Fred in turn had turned to the one person his trusted with his life for support - his twin. George stared at Angelina's body in disbelief before comforting his twin to the best of his ability.

 _"Nothing will ever be the same again will it"_ Ginny piped up who had been clutching Harry's hand while watching her brother completely fall apart.

 _"Welcome to Hogwarts"_ Harry replied before pulling her into a hug. She was right everything had changed and everything was now an uncertainty. But he was certain of one thing - they had each other and they were going to need that.

 _ **I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this and the feedback from the readers has been great**_

 _ **Did you guess the murderer correctly**_

 _ **What story should I do next**_


End file.
